The field of the invention relates generally to surface mount electromagnetic component assemblies and methods of manufacturing the same, and more specifically to surface mount, swing-type inductor components and methods of manufacturing the same.
Electromagnetic components such as inductors are known that utilize electric current and magnetic fields to provide a desired effect in an electrical circuit. Current flow through a conductor in the inductor component generates a magnetic field. The magnetic field can, in turn, be productively used to store energy in a magnetic core, release energy from the magnetic core, cancel undesirable signal components and noise in power lines and signal lines of electrical and electronic devices, or otherwise filter a signal to provide a desired output.
Swing-type inductor components, sometimes referred to as swinging chokes, are electromagnetic inductor components that may be utilized for example, in a filter circuit of a power supply that converts alternating current (AC) at a power supply input to direct current (DC) at a power supply output. Swinging chokes can also be used in filter circuitry associated with regulated, switching power supplies. Unlike other types of inductor components wherein the inductance of the component is generally fixed or constant despite the current load, the swinging choke has an inductance that varies with the current load.
More specifically, the swing-type inductor component may include a core that can be operated almost at magnetic saturation under certain current loads. The inductance of a swing core is at its maximum for a range of relatively small currents, and the inductance changes or swings to a lower value for another range of relatively higher currents. Certain challenges continue to exist in the construction and manufacture of swing-type inductor components. Improvements are desired.